


Не задавай вопросов

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adultery, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, season 7
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Лорел устраивает, что мысли и душа Фелисити принадлежат другому. Ей хватает и ее тела.





	Не задавай вопросов

Впервые это произошло, когда Лорел помешала Фелисити пытать Сайленсер. Когда она положила руки ей на плечи, так просто было сделать шаг вперед и поцеловать. Фелисити могла бы оттолкнуть ее. Могла бы, но вместо этого она вцепилась в Лорел и сама углубила поцелуй. Отчаянный, злой и с явным привкусом подступающей истерики.

Чуть позже, уже на следующий день, Фелисити пришла домой к Лорел.

— Не спрашивай ни о чем. Пожалуйста, — сказала она, стоило двери квартиры закрыться за ней.

И, прежде чем Лорел успела открыть рот, начала расстегивать рубашку. Методично, не пропуская ни пуговицы, прикусив губу и с такой решительностью о взгляде, будто прямо сейчас от ее действий зависела жизнь всех жителей города.

— Я не буду задавать вопросов, обещаю, — сказала Лорел.

Она помогла Фелисити с остальной одеждой, взяла за руку и отвела в спальню. Помимо разговоров — существует еще много способов взаимодействия. И Лорел была готова перепробовать все, что Фелисити могла ей позволить.

Единственные связные слова, которые та сказала тогда, были уже под утро.

— Наблюдать решает больше, чем Зеленая Стрела, — проговорила Фелисити, бездумно выводя узоры на животе Лорел. — Я должна обдумывать последствия, мне нельзя принимать импульсивных решений.

Лорел хмыкнула, а потом перевернулась вместе с Фелисити, удерживая ее руки над головой, и опустилась сверху, потираясь всем телом о ее.

Сложно было сказать, что между ними произошло за прошедшее время. Слишком коротким оно было, Лорел даже не могла понять, где и когда закончилось недоверие и заканчивалось ли оно вовсе.

Фелисити опять пришла к ней на работу, заперла за собой дверь кабинета и, обойдя стол, подошла к Лорел. Опустилась на колени, заставляя поморщиться: села она резко, вынуждая подхватить себя за пояс платья. И, если провести так какое-то время — завтра колени заболят нещадно. Среди мета-способностей Лорел супер-выносливости не было.

Как там говорила Киллер Фрост? «Я ненавижу тебя меньше всех». И хохотала, как сумасшедшая, вместе со своим таким же сумасшедшим муженьком. У нее тоже был муж, если подумать. Только она ему не изменяла.

Лорел стащила с Фелисити очки, не глядя, отбросила на стол. Поцеловала, придерживая ее голову одной рукой и ероша волосы на затылке. Сейчас в поцелуе снова было отчаянье, но усталое. Будто Фелисити была готова сдаться. Будто уже сдалась.

Не было больше ни Киллер Фрост, ни Дэзсторма, ни Реверба, ни самого Зума. Только она, Черная Сирена, осталась на пепелище. Что особо иронично — чужом пепелище, состоящем из чужих ошибок.

Фелисити вцепилась острыми ногтями Лорел в шею, напоминая о себе, поерзала на коленях, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы не соскальзывать и меньше упираться в ручки кресла. 

Лорел усмехнулась и подалась вперед, приподнимаясь и роняя Фелисити спиной на стол. Насладилась секундой паники в ее глазах.

— Твои бумаги… — начала Фелисити.

— К черту, — отозвалась Лорел и подумала: она убрала все важное в ящики, а ноутбук — подальше от стола, как только по внутренней связи сообщили, что «подруга по сестринству» направляет в ее кабинет.

Лорел запустила руку под платье Фелисити, сдвинула в сторону нижнее белье (хлопок, конечно же, ничего другого Лорел и не ожидала), сразу ныряя пальцами в теплый влажный жар.

Фелисити вцепилась зубами в собственное запястье, но мучительный стон сдержать все равно не смогла.

— Тише, — усмехнулась Лорел, — а то может показаться, что я тебя тут пытаю.

Фелисити отпустила запястье, на котором остались красные следы зубов, и собралась что-то ответить, но Лорел согнула пальцы, вызывая у нее новый стон. 

— Будут говорить, что прокурор жестокая…

На очередном движении, Лорел сама почувствовала, что зацепила Фелисити ногтем так, как не хотели, да и та неловко дернулась. Но, когда Лорел собрался убрать руку, сама вцепилась в ее запястье, не глядя, и проговорила, откидывая голову так, что она свесилась со стола:

— Не надо. Мне подходит. Пусть будет…

«Как будет? — мысленно спросила Лорел. — Больно?»

Спрашивать вслух она не стала, просто опять двинула пальцами так, чтобы царапнуть Фелисити, теперь уже намеренно. Та ответила новым стоном, который уже не пыталась заглушить. 

Лорел жалела, что, похоже, визитам Фелисити в ее квартиру пришел конец. Не будет таких ночей, как та, недавняя, перед самым освобождением Оливера. Фелисити не будет лежать между ее ног, старательно вылизывая складки и касаясь языком именно там, где нужно; а Лорел не будет переключать с пульта режимы вибратора внутри Фелисити, заставляя ту сбиваться и цепляться за ее бедра.

Теперь ночи Фелисити опять принадлежали Оливеру. И, пусть мыслями она все равно всегда была с ним, но раньше у Лорел хотя бы было ее тело.

А сейчас оставались только короткие минуты в рабочем кабинете. Мучительно мало, чтобы насытиться и недостаточно жестоко, чтобы отомстить Оливеру (что живому, ждущему Фелисити дома, что мертвому, похороненному на другой Земле).

Позже Лорел вытирала руки влажными салфетками, а Фелисити пыталась привести себя в порядок (все так же — сидя на столе Лорел), но все равно она выглядела аппетитно растрепанной и дезориентированной. Именно в этот момент завибрировал телефон, лежащий где-то среди бумаг.

Фелисити вздрогнула и соскочила со стола, а Лорел, чертыхаясь, принялась искать трезвонящую штуку. «Если это Оливер — я скажу ему, что я только что делала с его женой», — мстительно подумала Лорел, все-таки вытаскивая телефон из-под бумаг. Но это оказался не Оливер, а судья Бэлингс. Лорел выругалась еще раз перед тем, как ответить. Вот так — оказываешь людям услуги, а они звонят тебе, когда ты только во второй раз за вечер трахнуть жену альтернативной версии своего бывшего.

Пока Лорел говорила, Фелисити успела пригладить волосы, найти очки и даже платье поправила так, что оно выглядело почти так же, как когда она только вошла в кабинет.

— В общем, я пойду. Не буду мешать, все такое, — сказала Фелисити, когда Лорел закончила разговор, и подняла руку, развернутой ладонью вверх, повернулась к двери...

— Стой, — позвала Лорел, — я обещала не задавать вопросы. Я помню.

— Вот и не задавай, — попросила Фелисити, опуская плечи. — Просто… я же говорила. Мне сейчас… трудно.

Лорел не стала нарушать обещания и спрашивать. Просто подошла к Фелисити, хватила ее за плечи, поворачивая к себе и поцеловала.

Плевать, кому принадлежат ее мысли. Плевать, с кем она засыпает. Главное, что здесь и сейчас — она рядом. Лорел могла хотеть большего, но у нее было только это.

Во всяком случае — пока что.


End file.
